Because of the Cast
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yugi for breaking his arm, cant make love to Yami now, and Yami faces the consequences... masturbation! yaoi! puzzleshipping!


Nekogal: I was dazing off today in class, and a chain of thoughts gave me this idea –chuckles- I have very weird thoughts sometimes.

**Warnings: Masturbation, yaoi, half lemon, lime and puzzleshipping.**

Well, anyway. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot.

_Bla _dream  
Bla normal talking.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Ahh! Yami! Oh yes…!" Yugi cried as he writhed under his dark's strong form. The young teen wrapped his nude legs around Yami's waist, to deepen the thrusts, and held the other's shoulders for support._

_Above him, was Yami, thrusting deeper, and deeper, and deeper inside his light with every single thrust he gave; his eyes shot close as he enjoyed the delicious warmth and tightness that surrounded him. "Aibou…" Yami groaned, supporting his arms at both sides of Yugi's head, trying to not fall on top of his vulnerable lover. "You're… so tight…" He managed to pant out as he kept thrusting mercilessly._

_Yugi was not in the state to answer, and kept moaning louder in pleasure, feeling how his climax was approaching. "Y-Yami-i!! Gahhh!" Yugi cried and released in their stomachs and chests._

_Yami bit his lower lip at feeling Yugi's walls suddenly clench around him. Just one thrust and he'd…_

"_Yug---!!"_

Yami's eyes snapped open.

At seeing himself back in their room, he half closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment. Would this dreams stop torturing him? He looked down and sighed once more at seeing the sheets between his legs straight up.

'Not again'

He sat up and left the bed, groaning when his erection tried to move out through his boxers; Yami took a fast glance back at the bed to find at the other side of the bed his sweet angel sleeping calmly, with the same white cast covering his left arm from mid arm to his hand, only his fingers been free to move.

A month ago, Yugi had broken his arm when by accident he fell from the stairs and landed on his left arm. Yami cursed the stairs and almost sent them to the Shadow Realm if it hadn't been that Yugi told him to take him to the hospital; Yami decided to forgive the stairs' life and took Yugi to the hospital.

The doctor soon fixed Yugi's arm and placed him a cast on it so he couldn't move the arm; he said that Yugi had to keep the cast for at least 7 weeks so his arm could fully heal.

At first it didn't seem so bad for Yami, but when he tried to make love with Yugi once at home to make him forget about his arm, Yugi denied to, because it would be uncomfortable with his arm with the cast and he couldn't move so freely.

And sadly, that made a lot of sense.

Since then, Yami had not gotten laid and it was torturing him; he began to have those erotic dreams a week ago, and was not having a good time hiding it from his Aibou.

Yami turned at the clock on the nightstand, to see it was almost nine in the morning. 'I suppose I can make breakfast to Yugi after I deal with it'. He turned at the window to find that the sun was already up and shining.

He gave a weak sigh and entered the bathroom. He turned on the shower making sure the water was warm; and removed his boxers, finally freeing his erection. Yami hissed slightly at the size of it. Not even imagining that a dream could turn him on so badly.

He stepped inside the shower and groaned at feeling water hit his heated skin; he supported himself on the wall and closed his eyes. 'I don't know how long I'll be able to hide my weakness from my Aibou. I really don't want him to feel guilty' Yami slid down to the floor so he was sitting and spread both legs apart, letting the drops of water fall on his hard member.

Yami moved his head back and took a deep breath, then held his member firmly with both hands, and started to stroke his own shaft in a slow rhythm. Yami let out a weak moan, fully concentrated on the feeling his hands gave him, and of the water against his skin.

With one of his thumbs, he pressed the tip of his throbbing member harshly, and groaned at feeling his relieve approaching; Yami began pumping his member now, having in mind the image of a naked Yugi, with his soft cheeks painted with a flush as he released, working perfectly well for motivation. He soon felt some of pre-cum leaking out and staining his hand, meaning he was close.

Yami began to pump a bit faster until…

"Hey Yami! What are you doing so-" Yugi was cut off as he came inside the bathroom, and watched the scene before him. Yugi froze where he was and said nothing, staring at his dark in confusion and shock.

Yami as well froze, caught off guard, and having no idea what Yugi's reaction would be. "Yugi I-"

"What's going on Yami?" Yugi interrupted with soft eyes and concern.

Yami sighed ashamed and let go of his member, looking up at Yugi. "Forgive me Yugi but," He stood up, already forgetting he was naked. "We haven't made love in two months and it's affecting me. I just had a dream of you and I… and well, when I woke up I…" He sighed. "Forgive me, for been weak at such impulse"

At the sincere explanation Yugi smiled at him in comfort and caressed Yami's cheek. "No need to apologize sweetie, I completely understand, and I'm sorry for causing you such stress-"

"Yugi this wasn't-" Before Yami could end the sentence, Yugi placed a finger on his lips. "And if you needed relief, you could have just told me" He smiled and blushed. "I can give blow jobs as well you know"

Yami chuckled and smiled. "Thank you"

Out of nowhere Yugi pushed Yami against the wall, startling the dark. "And since you couldn't finish, let me do it, kay?" He asked amused with a sexy smile.

That was a smile that Yami could never resist. "Of course"

Yugi gave him a wink and lowered to the level he was facing Yami's still hard, and pre-cum covered member. Not wanting to tease him that much, Yugi took the tip inside his mouth, and licked clean the pre-cum that he found and started to softly suck on it, flicking his tongue around the shaft.

Yami closed his eyes in pleasure and tangled his hands in Yugi's hair. "Ngh…" He groaned and let his light work him.

Yugi then held with his available hand Yami's shaft so it didn't move and began to suck a bit harder, his tongue now pressing harshly the tip.

"Y-Yeah… like that" Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled at Yami's response, and gave one last powerful suck, causing Yami to finally release with a groan. Yugi swallowed Yami's seed and licked clean his member, then stood up again to face his lover.

"T-Thanks" Yami panted.

Yugi gave him a soft kiss on the nose. "No problem" He handed Yami a towel and turned off the shower. "Come, I forgot to ask you to sign my cast"

Yami put on his boxers again and exited the bathroom. Yugi had taken from a nightstand a marker and gave it to Yami. "Sign it please" Yugi said with a cheerful smile.

Yami took the marker from Yugi, and wrote with big letters: Y x Y, with a heart surrounding it.

Yugi blushed at the sign. "You're so sweet" And kissed Yami briefly. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Yami smirked wickedly. "You if you manage to escape from me!"

Yugi yelped and ran out of their room with Yami following him. "Yami! Shall I remind you that you're only in your boxers?" Yugi screamed as he ran down the stairs.

* * *

Lols, please review!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.


End file.
